


Revelation

by Xyaka (Jarakrisafis)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-03
Updated: 2007-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Xyaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gate is revealed to the world, from the PoV of one of Jacob Carters Grandchildren</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

Okay so I'm watching the news, dad says it's a "national secret" being revealed.

Apparently the big ring takes you from earth to other planets and apparently it's called a stargate because it goes to all the stars out there in space.

Anyway its spinning and somebody is counting, like when rockets lift off but the other way. They are saying chevron 1 encoded, chevron 2 encoded, the chevrons are the triangles that go red and I'll have to ask what encoded means.

Anyway it gets to 7 and the man says chevron 7 locked and this big whoosh comes out of the ring and into the room. It then settles down into a pool with ripples on it. Then these four men in green with big guns walk up to it and then just disappear. Anyway, the pool of whatever it was has just shut down.

It's started spinning again. I don't think it was meant to do that, as the general just ordered these big metal plates to come out. Then apparently it was decided that it was a friend coming through, (remind me to ask dad what I.D.C means). Anyway this man in brown stepped through after the plates were pulled back. He walked closer to the camera and I can see its granddad.

His eyes just kind of flashed, so maybe it isn't granddad.

Aunty Sam just called. Granddad and she are coming round. Dad sure isn't happy. I am though, I like granddad. I'm going to ask if he just came through the big puddle thing.

I open the door and throw myself into granddads arms. He carries me through to the front room and sets me down on a chair. Seeing dad about to ask something I speak up, once grownups start talking they never shut up, or they tell me to go to bed, which is no fun.

"Granddad did you come through the puddle?"

He grins at me and nods.

"Did your eyes flash?" Mum's always telling me I have no tact, but from experience you don't get answers if you use tact.

He nods again.

"How? Why?"

He looks over at Aunty Sam who is stood in a corner before starting to speak. "Okay, I have an alien living inside of me, she is the reason my eyes flash".

"An alien, what like in the movies?" he nods. Cool, my granddads from outer space, or something like that. "Where does she live? And is she a she?"

"She is wrapped around my neck". I can't help but reach out, there doesn't feel to be anything different in his neck. He grins.

"She isn't really male or female, but I call her a she, do you want to speak to her?" I nod. Granddad closes his eyes and then lets his head fall. When he lifts it back up his eyes are glowing. It's like the white bits and the black bit in the center have a light bulb behind them. Cool, I think. From dad's sound of disgust I don't think he thinks it's cool.

"So you live in Granddad?"

"I do" okay, that's weird, her voice is all wonky. It's deeper and sounds like she is growling.

"What's your name?"

"Selmak"

"Cool name"

"Thank you"

I grin at mum and dad, mum looks shocked and dad looks afraid? Dads afraid of Selly. I wonder if she'll let me call her Selly. I grin before another thought occurs.

"Granddad, if there's like two of you in there," I say pointing to his neck, "Do I get twice as many Christmas presents?"


End file.
